Maxine's Secret
by Bigtimerushg1rl
Summary: Maxine is James' younger twin sister. Read inside to find out about her love and friendships between the guys while their in Hollywood.  Please message me if rating needs changing
1. Chapter 1

Background Info about Maxine Diamond -  
Can I just say, I'm James' sister, twin sister, to be exact! He's 15 minutes older than me. We both have the same eyes and eye colour, as well as the same hair colour, but his hair is straight, mine is curly, unless I use GHD's! I'm the wild one of the 5, apparently! I can be mad, I'll admit that, but I'm also kinda caring, just don't get on the wrong side of me, because I'll fight till I'm on my deathbed for my friends and family.

Ok, we were at the audition. James wants to be a singer, I wanna be an actress, and the guys, Kendall, Logan and Carlos, came along for support.  
We all snuck into the audition room, hoping we weren't seen. James was singing, and he was good. Logan had already tried, and was told he was rubbish, and so had Carlos. I was after James, and Kendall was after me.  
"Your no good!" The guy at the desk told my brother, who was desperate for the chance. James was gutted, and you could see he wanted to give up. After all, wouldn't you if you had just been told your rubbish by a record producer?  
"No talent, no talent!" Kendall shouted, leaving the seating area where we were hiding.  
"Kendall!" I whispered, making signals for him to shut up, and come back to where we were hiding.  
"You haven't had a hit in ten years!" Once Kendall started, he couldn't help but express his anger.  
He jumped on the producer's desk, and started singing some old song he had produced. It was old, I mean, come on! I'm 16, and I don't remember it!  
Suddenly, something happened. I don't know what, but all I saw was Kendall jumping on the body guards. I think they were removing him, after he sung his song. Ya know, the Turd one. He sings it to Katie when she annoys him!  
Me and Carlos looked at Logan.  
"What happens if we join in the fight?" Carlos asked.  
"Well, at least 100 hours community service and -"  
But before Logan could finish his sentence, Carlos ran and joined in. James jumped off the stage, and helped pull Kendall off the 6ft bodyguards. I looked at Logan, and he looked at me. We nodded, and ran to help our friends. I stopped, and Logan shouted over.  
"Max, this is no time to daydream!"  
I can't remember what I was thinking. It was something about how fit one of them was. But, whatever happened, I couldn't let the guys know.

When we were finally removed, we were all taken to Kendall's place. His mom and sister opened the door.  
"Hey, Mrs. Knight!" I said, trying to break the air. I'm guessing it didn't work, since the guys gave me one of those shut-up glances.  
Mrs. Knight finally let us inside, and demanded an explanation. She looked at us disapprovingly, but walked off half way through.  
"Umm, wait!" Katie shouted. "Mom, your useless at interrogations! That was an interrogation?"  
"Ignore her!" Mrs. Knight laughed. "But Katie, your not allowed to watch Fox anymore!"

We headed to the kitchen, because Mrs Knight had prepared some snacks for us. We were still singing, when there was a knock at the door.  
Kendall went to answer it, and screamed. I looked at the guys, they looked at me. We ran to the door.  
That guy, the one from the auditions. Gustavo, I think that's what his name was. He tried to talk Kendall into going to LA to produce demo tracks. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity. However, after lots of persuasion, Kendall turned it down. Idiot.

That night, the guys all stayed at Kendall's. They still weren't happy with him.  
"You staying?" Kendall asked. How could I answer?  
I could pick the friendly option, 'Yeah, if it's ok with you!' or the you-really-are-a-stupid-idiot option, 'Well, everyone else is staying, but I ain't talking to you, idiot.'  
"If it's cool with you!" My reply sorted. Even if I didn't want to say that.

We spent most of that evening eating popcorn and watching movies. I was drawing in my notebook. James got it for me on our 15th birthday. It was blue, and had lots of stars all over the front. I was using the starry pen Logan got me. I had already drawn my name inside, and, if I do say so myself, looked quite good. I think I fell asleep then, because I don't remember what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning, James and me went home. We were meeting Kendall and the guys at Minnesota Groceries, the local grocery shop, in 30 minutes. Simply because, Kendall worked there!

"Hey guys," Kendall said cheerfully. Everyone was smiling, until Kendall said that.  
"Hey Kendall," Logan replied. "I was thinking last night about what Katie said. I even worked it out using my calculator, you are, the biggest, IDIOT I have ever met!"  
"Why turn down a job in LA? More sun, more sea," James started  
"More girls!" Carlos chipped in.  
James nudged me,  
"Your unusually quiet." James told me.  
"I have nothing to say," was my reply.

After a couple of minutes of deadly silence, I chipped in.  
"Why not just phone the guy up? Your gonna be in LA for 3 months, for god's sake! It can't be that bad! And if it hurts you to think of singing, think of the CASH!"  
James smiled, along with Carlos and Logan.  
Finally, I thought, as Kendall picked up the phone, and dialed the producer.

We waited for 15 minutes, until Gustavo came.  
"I'm glad you called," he told Kendall, in his deep voice.  
Kendall smiled, and simply replied, "I'll go to LA, I'll do the demos," Gustavo smiled.  
"But you make the 4 of us into a singing group." James smiled, but Carlos and Logan started laughing. I tried not to laugh, but I didn't try very hard.  
"You don't make the deals, I do!" Gustavo angrily answered.  
"Fine then," Kendall replied, walking away.  
Gustavo's assistant nudged him.  
"Fine. You got a deal." We turned around. Kendall got a deal. They were gonna be a group. In LA. With more sun. And more music. For 3 months, AND I WEREN'T GONNA BE THERE!

"Congrats guys!" I shouted once Gustavo had gone. They were gonna go in a limo tomorrow, a limo to LA.  
"I'll tell Mrs Haylier you won't be in for 3 months on Monday." I walked off. I couldn't face them talking about it in front of me. Before they could reach me, I had gone down the road, on my way home.

A few hours later, James and the guys came bursting through the door.  
"Hey, we didn't have chance to tell you earlier," James whispered.  
"But mom and Katie are coming, so you wanna come? To LA? With us?" Kendall asked.  
I looked at them. Kendall had just finished his shift at th shop, surely they wouldn't have run here just to lie about going to LA.  
"Your serious?" I asked, kinda scared about what they would say.  
"You think we'd lie about something like that?" Logan asked.  
"You better get packed, we leave at 11 am tomorrow!" I jumped off the couch and ran over the the guys. I hugged them individually. This was one of the best things that had ever happened to me!


	3. Chapter 3

As Carlos had said the morning before, we were leaving Minnesota at exactly 11 am. If you want the truth, I was scared. I'd never been on a plane before. I'd heard stories of my mates being on aeroplanes that had crash landed, and deep down, I was so scared!

The flight took about 3 hours. I sat next to Logan and Katie. We played games and sipped lemonade. As we were just starting to enjoy ourselves, the plane landed.

We got off the aircraft. Katie, Mrs. Knight, James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and me. Next, we headed to the terminals, and went to collect our luggage. Trust me, we had about 4 suitcases each! How much stuff do you take for 3 months! We met this taxi driver, and he took us to the Palm Woods. It's a really big hotel, and it's known as 'The home of the future famous.' Add an extra 40 minute drive, and we were at the hotel.

As we got into the lobby, the guys started staring at these 3 girls. A curly brunette one, a straight haired brunette one, and a ditzy looking blonde.  
"I know which one I want," James joked.  
"Well, so do I!" Carlos and Logan shouted at the same time. We checked in, and went to the apartments. I shared an apartment with Katie and Mrs. Knight, while the boys all stayed in one. All our stuff was put into our rooms, then we headed to the pool.

Kendall and James grabbed 2 deckchairs, one for each of them. Logan, Carlos and me sat on the poolside, with our feet dangling in the water.  
"Sooo," Logan asked curiously. "You seen any guys you like?"  
"Me?" I answered, surprised he would even care what I think.  
"No, I was talking to the Smoothie Kendall's drinking! Yes I was talking to you!" He replied.  
"Might have," Should I tell him, that the night James auditioned to become a singer, it was Kendall I was staring at?  
"I'll tell ya, but if ya tell the guy I'm gonna say, trust me, something not goods gonna happen to ya tonight!" I looked at Logan, he nodded. I glared at Carlos, "You too!" He nodded, convincing me that the pair of them wouldn't speak a word.  
"It's someone you know," I started.  
"LOGAN!" Carlos shouted. I stared, and Carlos continued to gulp his Smoothie.  
"No offence, but no!" Logan looked a little disappointed, but edged me to carry on.  
"If I told you it was Ken-" I quickly shut up. James and Kendall looked at us, sitting on the poolside, looked at each other, before saying they were going up to the room. 'God, that was close.'

Before Kendall and James changed their minds, we quickly dashed for the deckchairs.  
"Soo, Ken. Do I know Ken?" Logan laughed.  
"His name's not Ken!" God, do I even KNOW anybody called Ken?  
"I got it!" Carlos shouted. I quickly pounced on Carlos, my hand covering his mouth. I'd be in the doghouse if loads of people heard. I mean, it's bad enough when your friends know who your celebrity crush is, but knowing that your friends know your crushing on your own FRIEND?  
"Kendall," I whispered, blushing as I said his name. They looked at me, then looked away. Carlos took my hand off his mouth. Did I just make a major mistake telling them I liked Kendall?

I made a dash for it. I ran into the lobby, and up to the room. Mrs. Knight and Katie were sitting on the sofa, talking.  
"Hey," I chirped, cheerfully. If I acted as if nothing was wrong, no one could question anything, right?  
"Ok, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked. Politely, I replied, "Yeah, I'm fine." Situation dealt with!


	4. Chapter 4

- 2 days after the last chapter -

Personally, I sort of knew it was a mistake. Telling Logan and Carlos about liking Kendall, not ACTUALLY liking Kendall. I could have killed Carlos. I mean, it was bad enough he knew. But did he have to go telling James, who would practically torture me, threatening me that every second I spent near Kendall would be the second he spilled my secret?

"Soo, Max," James started one evening, as we both sat by the pool.  
"So what?" I replied.  
"Kendall, lets talk about Kendall. In fact, being more specific, lets talk about how you like Kendall. Even better lets talk about how long you've been int-" I cut him off. He wanted to mess up my life. Typical James Diamond.  
"No. Anyway, I'm gonna kill Logan!" I got up from my deckchair, and started to stamp my way up to our room.  
"Logan didn't open his mouth," James shouted, running after me and grabbing my arm.  
I looked at him. Carlos. I ran up to the room. I was going to confront Carlos.

"Hey, future Mrs. Knight!" Katie shouted, opening the door. Brilliant, Kendall's sister new as well.  
"Don't know what your talking about," I replied, walking through the door.  
"Ah, Carlos, just the person I wanted to see." I walked over to him, and practically dragged him into the bathroom.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?" I screamed. "I begged you not to tell anyone. But you do, and out of all the possible people you tell, you tell James, and Katie?"  
"Hey," Carlos said, trying to hide the fact I was scaring him. "I told James, only 'cos he was asking why you were always going when Kendall walked near us. And Katie must have overheard, 'cos I told him on top of the swirly slide." He signaled the swirly slide with his hands, going around in a spiral.  
I walked out of the bathroom, a bit red from shouting.

"Mom, meet Kendall's wife - to - be," Katie laughed, bringing Mrs. Knight behind her. I looked at them, shook my head, and walked off. I had to cool down.

I walked around the lobby for a bit, then returned to the room. I grabbed my starry notebook, pen and guitar,and ran back out the door. I ran to the pool, and grabbed a deck chair. I started writing a new song. After I wrote it, I started to play it on my guitar. Freight Train walked behind me, asking me if I had seen the guys. When I said no, he said come with me.

We got in a car. I was told to put my stuff on the seat next to me, and I was taken into Gustavo's office. Freight Train told Gustavo about what he had heard.  
"Play, play for me, and sing your lyrics." Gustavo ordered.  
"I'm no singer, but here goes." Was my reply.  
I sung my song, and Gustavo liked it! I didn't know him that well, but I knew this was good, from the times I've seen him before.  
"Wait here," Gustavo said.

About half hour later, the guys came in.  
"Hey Max," Logan said.  
"Ok,sis?" James asked.  
Kendall just smiled, and Carlos sort of hid behind the guys, even with his helmet on. Think I was a bit to hard on him.  
"Meet my new song writer," Gustavo said, waving his arms at me.  
"What, me? A song writer? Your having a laugh, ain't ya?" I said, trying to hold back the laughter as I said it.  
Suddenly, Gustavo went serious. The guys looked serious. I had to be serious.  
"No, I'm being serious." Gustavo said, trying to keep cool.  
"Fine, I'll do it!" I happily replied. Maybe I could get famous this way.

James lead the way out of Gustavo's office, while Logan, Carlos and me followed behind. Kendall said he had to stay behind and talk to Gustavo. We said ok, and left.

- 30 minutes later -  
"JAMESSSSSSSSS!" I screamed. I was at the top of the swirly slide.  
"What?" He shouted. "I was in the middle of watching our last video!"  
"It's gone, my notebook, it's gone!" I cried. I was never good at holding back my tears.  
"What, the one with your name and drawing in?" Logan asked.  
"No, the one with KENDALL'S name in?" James said sarcastically.  
"Yeah James, that one!"  
As I was crying harder, suddenly Kendall walked in.  
"This is yours, isn't it?" Kendall asked, as I slid down the slide as fast as I could.  
"Yeah, it is! Thanks Kendall!" I was happy at last. I gave him a friendly hug to show how happy I was.

One thing, I hope he hasn't read it.


	5. Chapter 5

-2 Days Later-

It's been 2 days since Kendall found my notebook. I've been worried sick, in case he read my notebook. I can only think what's going to happen if he read it!

-10 mins later-

I got dressed,and was ready for work. By work, I mean slaving away for hours at Gustavo's computer, writing lyrics.  
I got in a taxi, and was taken to Rocque Records. I had my notepad, pen and guitar with me. At least when I wrote a new song, I could then write it in my notepad.

I got out of the taxi, and went to the coffee shop next to Rocque Records. I ordered a skinny Latte. As I left the coffee shop, I saw the guys walking into Rocque Records. I ran as quickly as I could to catch up with them. Trust me, it's not easy running with a hot skinny Latte in one hand, a notebook in the other, a pen in your mouth and a guitar on your back.

I caught up with them, and we started talking. James pulled me back a bit, so the other guys were in front.  
"I promise, I've said nothing, to Kendall," James whispered, "I've made sure the other 2 don't say anything, either."I smiled at my brother. Why was he telling me this? What had he said to Logan and Carlos?  
Right now, this was the least of my worries. I only walked into the studio door and Gustavo was shouting at me!  
"Where the Hell have you been?" Gustavo demanded. He hit the Latte out of my hand.  
"Hey," I shouted, "That cost me 5 bucks!"  
"Well," Gustavo shouted, "You can have your 5bucks back, and I'll keep your job!"

-10 mins later-

Woah, my first job, and I got fired, all because I was 5 minutes late. I didn't even have enough for a taxi home. I hung around Rocque Records, until the guys came out. To pass the time, I got out my guitar, and started playing on the street. I think I must have sung and strummed for about 3 - 4 hours! I'm guessing it was, because the guys came out for lunch. But, I didn't notice the guys.  
I finished my song, and the crowd around me started cheering. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and a kiss on my cheek. I turned around, and noticed the guys.  
"Oh, so here's 'Little-Miss-I-Really-Can't-Sing-But-I-Can-When-I'm-In-Public.'" Kendall joked.  
"You can sing," Logan said.  
"Thanks guys," I replied.  
After that, Gustavo came outside, and told the guys they could have the rest of the day off.  
"Cool!" Carlos shouted. "I'm going to the pool, who's coming?"  
"I AM!" the rest of us shouted, running after Carlos, towards the Palm Woods.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not happy. I've been crying. I'm still in my room. And I ain't coming out. Don't care what Katie, James, Logan, Mrs. Knight, Kendall or ESPECIALLY Carlos say. They can't force me to come out!

-Earlier that day-  
"Pfft," It was so hot, I'm surprised I actually didn't melt in the sun!  
"Here, catch!" Kendall shouted, throwing a bottle of sunscreen at my head.  
"I don't really need this," I said. I looked at James as I said it. "James needs it more, he's practicly a lobster!" Carlos and Logan laughed. Personally, I didn't think it was that funny, but that may have been the heat getting to my head.  
"Ok, fine," said Kendall. He got up, nodded at Logan and Carlos, and they got up too. They walked over to me.  
"Haha, what are you gonna do? Throw me in the pool?"  
At this point, I didn't like the smirks on the guys faces.  
"That, is actually a very good idea!" Kendall smiled.  
"No its not!"  
"Yeah it is!"  
"I'm gonna get wet!"  
"That's the point of the pool, stupid!" At that point, Carlos grabbed my left leg, Logan grabbed my right leg, and Kendall grabbed my arms. They picked me up, and threw me in the pool!

I got out of the pool, dripping wet. I wasn't standing for that! I walked over to Logan and pushed him in the pool.  
"Hey, that's not fair!" Logan shouted. "What did I do to you? Your gonna pay, Diamond!"  
Carlos and Kendall laughed. I joined them in laughing this time.  
"What you gonna do?" Carlos asked. "Go tell Kendall that Max fancies him?"

My heart sank. I could see Kendall looking at me out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't even look back at him. I looked at Carlos, my eyes filled with tears. I looked at Logan, and shook my head.  
"Max-" I didn't even care what Kendall had to say. I ran past James, to go to the apartment.  
James looked at me, and ran straight back to the guys.  
"Ok, no jokes. What have you said to my sis?"  
Logan got out of the pool.  
"Why don't you ask Carlos? He's the one that upset her!" Logan told James.  
"No, Kendall's idea. He was the reason she pushed Logan in the pool!" Carlos replied.  
"Just tell me the truth. I'm gonna see my sis, but not until you give me the full story!"  
"Ok, you know what?" Kendall told James. "I don't even know what's going on! We threw Max in the pool, as a joke, and she knew that! She got out, and pushed Logan in the pool."  
"Yeah, and I said that's not fair! And then Carlos opened his big mouth, saying 'Oh, wotcha gonna do? Tell Kendall that Max fancies him?'" Logan said, mimicking Carlos' voice.  
"Ok, you know, I'm gonna leave you for now. My sis is more important!"

-10 mins later-  
"Max! Sis, you ok?" James asked, as he came into the apartment. I don't think he realizes how upset I was.  
"I'm fine," I told my brother, lying directly to his face.  
"Your not fine. I heard what Carlos said in front of Kendall. I'm gonna deal with him. I promise."  
Then, Kendall, Logan and Carlos walked into the apartment. As they walked through the door, I ran up the swirly slide. It was the closest place I could go that would hide me.  
"You really upset Maxine. Did you even think about her?" I heard James say to Carlos, as he pulled him to one side.  
"I'm sorry. I-I-I really am." Carlos whimpered. He sounded as if he was really sorry, like he was gonna start crying.  
I was so busy looking at James and Carlos through a gap in the swirly slide, I didn't notice Kendall climbing up. I felt a hand on my leg, but I didn't turn around.  
"Thought I could find you here," Kendall whispered, gently moving himself further up the slide.  
"Go away, I don't want to talk." The only words I could manage to say, and even those weren't the right ones. I slide down the slide, and ran to my room. Kendall slid down quickly after me, trying to grab my arm before I ran into my room. I locked the doors, and burst into tears.  
My life. Is a. Complete. Disaster.


	7. Chapter 7

-1 week later-

I still haven't spoke to Carlos. I still can't look Kendall in the eye. I still can't forget about the day Carlos told Kendall...

We walked to Rocque Records. By we, I mean me, Logan and James. Carlos and Kendall trailed behind. As we were walking, someone stopped me, and gently put their hand on my shoulder. I shook the hand off, and thought 'leave me alone Carlos.' But the person put their hand back. I turned around, and saw Kendall.  
"Max..." He whispered, looking into my brown eyes.  
"Look, I-I-I'm sorry about the other day..." I looked at him. Why was he sorry? Did he do something else?Did I miss something?  
"What did you do?" I whispered back, taking his hand off my shoulder.  
"Well, maybe if I hadn't had thrown you in the pool, maybe Carlos wouldn't have upset..." He looked at me again.  
"It's not your fault. It was a joke. Maybe I should have pushed you in the pool!" We both laughed.

I turned around, and saw James was looking at me, smiling. I turned back to Kendall.  
"You think I'm really stupid, don't you? I know you do!"  
"Why would I think your stupid? Camille fancies Logan, he doesn't think she's stupid."  
"But it's different! I'm your best mates sister! I shouldn't fancy my brother's best mates!"I was trying to hold back my tears.  
"It's not different. What if I said that I know Logan fancies you? What if I said Carlos fancies you? What if I said I fancy you?"  
I looked Kendall in the eyes. He put his hand against my cheek. He rubbed away my tears, and held me gently. I pulled away.  
"This isn't right..." I ran off.

-20 mins later-

I waited outside Rocque Records while the guys saw Gustavo. I thought about what Kendall had said. He fancied me, he said he actually fancied me. The fit blonde boy, fancies the stupid, brunette.

I didn't realize the guys came out. I was waiting, and I felt something on my neck. I felt a pair of lips. At least, that's what I think it was. I turned around, and it was Kendall.  
"W-w-what are you doing?" I asked curiously.  
The guys and I looked at Kendall. Kendall looked at me and the guys.  
"I-I-I was..." He couldn't finish his sentence.  
"Doesn't matter..." I gently hugged him, before gently kissing his cheek. He brushed my face, and did the same back to me.

"I think we best go..." Logan said, looking at James and Carlos. The guys walked off, leaving Kendall holding me in his arms.  
"Max..." He started. "I love you, Max, I really do."  
I looked at him. He put his hands around me a bit tighter, and gently put his lips against mine.  
He kissed me passionately for what seemed like ages. I kissed him back, as I gently tightened my grip.  
"Max, I need to ask you something."I gently pulled my lips away from Kendall's. He looked me in the eyes, and mumbled something.  
"I-I can't hear you," I whispered, not wanting to make a fool of myself.

Kendall let go of me, before speaking a couple of words I dreaded hearing.  
"This was a mistake, I gotta go!"  
He ran down the street, leaving me standing outside Rocque Records. I stared out to the distance, my eyes following Kendall.  
I fell to the floor, like a dead fly. I cried my eyes out, before walking home. I went into the Palm Woods the back way. By the back way, I mean you come in by the pool.  
"Maxxie!" Logan shouted over, waving his arms to make sure I seen him. I went over to him, and told him I was going up to the apartment. I only wanted to be alone.


	8. Chapter 8

-The next day-

I've told James about what happened with Kendall. Put it this way, in the nicest words, he was not happy. How could I tell this? Well, let's just say there was a huge fight. Lots of blood, cuts, and stuff. Not nice!

I sat in the apartment most of the day. My make up had run, my eyes were bright red, and my head was boiling. Carlos came and sat next to me.  
"Are you ok, Maxxie?" Carlos asked, putting his arm around me. In my head, I was thinking about how much of a stupid question that was.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, but I knew Carlos could see through them. He could always tell when I was lying, just like the other guys could!  
"Liar! Your a liar! Maxxie Diamond, you are the biggest liar in the Palm Woods!" Carlos shouted, standing up and throwing pillows at me.

After about five minutes of fighting, James and Logan came to see what was going on.  
James came over to me, and gave me a big hug.  
"Trust me, I've dealt with Kendall," James said, "I promise I have." Something about that sentence caused my eyes to water.  
"Baby Maxxie!" James shouted, holding me tighter in his arms. "What did I do? I'm sorry Maxxie!" Logan gently pulled James' arms away from me.  
"It's a certain word you don't like, isn't it?" Logan asked, gently putting his hands on my shoulders. I nodded, and Logan wiped the tears off my face with his finger tips.  
"I'm guessing what the word is, so don't punch me!" Logan said, smiling. Personally, I thought this was a bad time to make a joke.  
Logan breathed slightly, as if he was preparing himself for the horror that could have happened.  
"Kendall," he looked away. "Your upset because he used the word Kendall, aren't you?" I nodded, as even more tears spurted down my face.

"Shh," Logan wrapped his arms around me, before handing me a tissue to dry my eyes.  
I put my arms around Logan, and put my head on his shoulder. Jesus, he had muscular arms, just like Ke- shut up brain! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!  
"Are you gonna be ok?" He asked, takes his arms away from my back.  
"Think so," I replied. I took my arms off his back.  
The moment could not be more perfect.

"Well, I'm going to the pool!" James shouted, "and so is Carlos!" My elder brother grabbed Carlos' arm, and dragged him out the door.  
"GET OFF ME!" Carlos screamed, holding onto the door frame. Eventually, James pulled Carlos so hard, he had to let go.  
"Well, that was..." Logan started.  
"Weird?" I guessed, trying to make conversation.  
"Oh," He suddenly had a very disappointed look on his face.  
"What? You thought James pulling Carlos was stupid? Silly? Annoying?" I guessed, hoping I'd get closer to what he was thinking.  
"No, I meant when I was holding you. It felt..." I didn't bother to finish off the sentence.  
I'd get it totally wrong! And I don't really fancy making a fool of myself!  
"It felt... right," He said, blushing.  
I looked at him. Was he serious? He felt that hugging me was right? This was not happening! How can he like me? It's different if I like him, but he can't like me!  
"It felt right?" I asked. I tried to hide that I thought it was right, but it didn't work.  
"Yeah, I think I love you, Max..." Logan whispered, going redder with each word.  
"What happens if I say I lo-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

At that point, the door swung open. James walked through the door with Carlos, both of the soaking wet.  
"We got pushed..." James started.  
"Into the pool..." Carlos continued.  
"BY THE JENNIFERS!" They both screamed together.  
"But, anyway!" Carlos cried happily.  
"What's going on here?" James asked, hoping for lots of gossip from the time he'd been away.  
"I was just about to tell Logan something mega important..." I started.  
"You were?" The three boys said at the same time.  
"Yeah, I was. I was gonna tell Logan th-th-that" I couldn't finish my sentence. It was too hard.  
James stepped forward. I knew he knew something was up.  
"You love him don't you?" James said, looking at me, then at Logan.  
"Yeah! I love Logan, OK? And I don't care what you say, or what you do!" I shouted. God, it felt good to say that! I ran over to Logan, who looked as if he didn't know what was going on.  
I jumped on Logan, but not hard enough to push him to the ground. I kissed him, for a long time. James and Carlos just stared, gobsmacked. I put my arms around Logan, and he put his arms around me.  
OMG This was a lot better than this could have gone.


	9. Chapter 9

So, me and Kendall haven't spoken, much. Accept for giving answers with school work, if that counts. I don't think it does, but it might.

-A few days later-

I sat near Logan by the Palm Woods pool. They had finished recording their new song, 'This is our Someday'. Personally, I really liked it. It explained about how they got from Minnesota to where they are now. I hadn't really said much to Logan, not after the kiss. I was -and am still- deeply embarrassed about what happened. About 20 minutes later, the guys left, leaving me and Logan on our own. At that point, I didn't know which way things were going to turn out.

"Uhh, Max," Logan started. At this point, I could only think about what he wasn't gonna say. "I meant what I said the other day. I really like you, Maxxie."  
"But you like Camille!" I said. He suits her way better than me!  
"But, I love u more." Hang on, did he just say he loves me?  
"Y-you l-love m-me?" I stuttered. If he did, well, I only hoped it was real.  
"Yeah, Max. Why wouldn't I? Your the only one out of all of the guys, who, well, wants something similar to what I want." That puzzled me. We want different things!  
"What? How does wanting to be a Pre-K teacher compare to being a doctor?"

At that point, Logan couldn't hold it in anymore. He leaned over from his deckchair, and kissed my lips. His lips were soft, better than anything that has ever passed them before. He ran his hands through my hair, as he gently pulled his lips away from mine.  
"Please, don't do what Kendall did." I asked him.  
He looked into my eyes.  
"What did he do to you? Tell you that this was wrong?" He kissed me again, and pulled away, and waited for my answer.  
I nodded.  
"Yeah. He said it was wrong," A tear slid down my cheek, as I remembered how we said it.  
"Shh, baby," Logan whispered, holding my head gently to his chest. "Don't worry about him, it felt right, to me."

I don't know that if at that point, it was wrong what I felt. I felt for once, that somebody, apart from James, actually cared about me. And that, if you want me to admit, did feel kinda nice. I took my head off his chest, and gently held one of his hands. With my other hand, I felt his biceps. God, they really were muscular. Logan lifted the hand that I wasn't holding, and gently brushed the hair out of my face. Then, he kissed my lips again. But this time, he used his tongue.

After a few minutes, he pulled away. He stroked my hair again, and smiled at me.  
"Maxxie, can I ask you something?" Logan asked me.  
"Yeah, go ahead." Was my reply.  
"Do you mind if I ask you, will you be my girlfriend? Or at least go ona date with me?" Logan whispered into my ear, before blushing.  
I looked at him, and whispered back my answer.  
"Me and you, you wanna date me?" He nodded.  
"I really wanna date you, Maxxie." I smiled, and kissed his lips passionately.  
"Yes, please Logan. I'd love to date you." He smiled, and kissed me back.

About half an hour later, we went to up to the apartment holding hands. Of course, the guys could tell something was up. After all, I was smiling, and I haven't really smiled in a few days! James was the first to question me.  
"Why are you so happy?" My big brother asked.  
"Why does it matter?"  
"Because you haven't been happy for a while."  
"And I'm not allowed to be happy?" Logan put his arm around my waist, as if he was telling me to calm down. James looked at me, as if he knew I wasn't telling him something.  
"Max, can you come with me please?" My brother asked, calmly.  
"Nope," I said  
"Maxine Racquel Jorja Diamond, get your little butt in my room!"  
I looked at Logan, who simply said: "James, me and your sister, we're dating."  
I looked at James, he looked at me.  
"Why couldn't you just tell me that?"  
"You didn't give me a chance!"  
"You know, I'm glad your happy, Max!" James said, and gave me a quick hug.

The rest of that night, me and Logan sat on the sofa, watching T.V. I hugged him, and he hugged me. I only hope now that we last.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - This story is written in Kendall's point of view, unless I state otherwise.

-Kendall's point of view-

I'm jealous. I don't get jealous, and I shouldn't be jealous. Even if I was jealous, it shouldn't be over my best friends. Maxine and Logan, they are so loved up lately. Too loved up, if you ask me! I'm still mad at James, he gave me a black eye. I mean, I'll admit, I did upset Max, and I regret that, but, she's desperate. Too desperate.

We had to go to the studio today. The guys wouldn't talk to me. They must have told Gustavo, because he told us to be careful with what we said to fans. Unsurprisingly, I was the one Gustavo and Kelly was staring at throughout Gustavo's speech.

We then went into the Dance studio, to practise for our tour, with Mr. X. Logan, since he was practically loved up with Maxxie, was mucking up his dancing, as usual. Seriously, if that's all he is ever going to think about, is that stupid girl, then he really needs to get a grip!

After dance, we had a break. The guys were talking, Carlos and James to each other, Logan to his so - called friend. Then, we went back to the sound booth to record more. After a few hours of recording, we went back to the Palm Woods. Maxine was on the sofa, reading what looked like Logan's chemistry books. James just chuckled, and went to his room. Carlos just looked confused, & went on the swirly slide. I went to get a drink, while Logan went to see his girlfriend. Or at least I think she is, judging by the way he ran to the couch, and kissed her. I just looked at them, turning my head away before they turned around. All I could hear then was giggling, laughing, and lots of whispering. I went to my room, and didn't come out until the end of the night.

-Logans Point of view-

When we came home, I ran to the couch. Maxxie was sitting there. I sat next to her, before kissing her forehead. I'm really happy that me and her are dating now. It hurt to know that she was upset when Kendall hurt her, and I'm hoping, no, I know, I'll never do it to her.

Turns out she was reading a script. Well, I thought it was a script, until I saw a music score. She was hiding the music score and the lyric sheet in one of the old chemistry books I gave her a couple of years ago. Maxxie had always liked chemistry, and when she started struggling with it, she got really depressed. I remember her father paid me to help her...

"Umm, Logan..." Maxxie started.  
"What's wrong baby?"  
"Will you listen to this please? I don't think it sounds right, but Gustavo won't listen."  
She started singing, and I figured out she was singing 'Use Somebody' by Kings of Leon. Trust me, Max may be beautiful, but she has an even more beautiful voice.  
I clapped when she finished, showing I really supported her. At least Gustavo wasn't annoyed with her anymore.

"Baby, that was amazing!" I kissed her, she really was amazing. She blushed.  
"Really?" Even though it sounded stupid, she really did have a hard time trusting people. Max has always liked people speaking the truth to her, not even if it hurt her.  
"Would I ever lie to you, Maxxie?"  
"Hope you wouldn't." I kissedher passionately, as if I was promising I wouldn't.  
"Promise, I never will."


	11. Chapter 11

-James Point Of View-

Maxxie had already told me and Carlos that her and Logan were dating, and we knew that Kendall had guessed. He wouldn't talk to Max, but he wouldn't talk to Logan either. He was meant to be close to Logan, but he somehow felt Maxine was taking him away. Why, I don't know, because, compared to some girls, Maxine didn't mind Logan not spending time with her.

We were all sitting by the pool, and Logan had gone to get a drink for all of us. I thought then that the timing would be good to talk to her.  
"Max, can I talk to you?" I asked her.  
"Yeah, what's up, James?" She asked, playfully punching my arm like she normally did. Maxxie was more like a boy sometimes, the way she would joke around with us.  
"Nothing really, but are you sure you and Logan are 'perfect pair?' I mean, I know you geet on really well,  
but don't you wanna wait to see if someone else loves you, besides him?" I realised afterwards that I shouldn't have said that, as Max looked hurt, almost as hurt as when Kendall upset her really bad.  
"You don't want me to be happy, do you?" She asked, with tears streaming down her face.  
"Maxxie, I didn't mean that!"  
"Just go away." As Logan came back with our drinks, Maxxie ran off. Logan looked at me, and I looked at him.  
"Logan, I didn't mean to upset her!"  
Logan just stared at me. "Don't worry, I'll see if she's ok."

-Maxxie's Point of View-

I wasn't happy. James saying that I should wait, what does that mean? Logan doesn't love me? He knows someone that would be better suited? He's hardly an expert in love, is he?

After I stayed in my room, Logan came to me. He put his arms around me, and gently kissed my cheek.  
"Baby, are you ok?" he asked, speaking very gently, trying not to disturb the silence.  
"I'm ok, I promise. I'm just too sensitive."  
"Baby," He held me gently in his strong arms, as if he was protecting me from the world. Believe me, I always felt safe when Logan held me.

-Kendall's Point of View-

James knew I was jealous, Carlos knew I was jealous. And even more worryingly, Gustavo knew I was jealous. But, I had a plan. I, Kendall Knight, had a plan to prove if Maxine actually loved Logan.

"James, I need your help."  
"Why do you need my help?"  
"I need you to help me prove something."  
"Prove what? If it's how stupid Carlos is then you don't need me."  
"No, I want you to help me, help me see how much Maxxie actually loves Logan."  
At that point, James looked at me. "Prove how much my sister loves Logan? Simple! Alot!"  
"No, I mean, if she got, I don't know, hit on, by someone. Would she stay with Logan, or see someone behind his back?"  
James stayed silent, sucking his smoothie. Then, Carlos walked over, and I explained my plan to him.  
"I'm in!" Carlos said. We looked at James. If he didn't want to help, it was pointless even trying to do this.  
"Yeah, I'm in. But you can't tell Max I know what's going on." James whispered, as if he wanted no one  
to hear what our little secret was.

-Logan's Point of View-

I held Maxxie in my arms for half an hour. We went to the sitting room, and startd watching T.V. There was only rubbish on though, so we started looking at the bands new song. It did seem nice, but still, not something we'd usually sing. I got bored after a while, and noticed Max had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead gently, before falling into my own deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : I'm so sorry it took me so long to make up this chapter! I've had things happening at home and they have had to come first. In this chapter, Kendall is out of character quite a lot! Just so you know, it's only because it goes with the story!**

-Kendall's Point of View-

I had worked the plan out all in my head. It was simple, if you thought about it. Either me or Carlos would go up to Maxxie, and start flirting with her, 'cos if James did, well, you don't need me to tell you how weird that would be! And if flirting wouldn't work, it would have to be "The Kiss" that tests how loyal the young Diamond would be to her boyfriend.

-James' Point of View-

Kendall ran through his plan again. I was having second thoughts. The guys had already said that if I didn't want to go ahead with the plan, then they wouldn't do it. I felt like I had to go along with it. They'd already planned it, so nothing would be left out. But there was still part of me that doubted Max, doubting her reaction when she found out the guys had planned this, her reaction when she found out I knew about it, the reaction she would have when Logan found out. That was the other thing that concerned me. Logan. He'd have the same thoughts if he ever found out what we were planning.

"Right, so if that doesn't work, either me or Carlos will kiss her. If that doesn't work, well, we wait for Logan, then do it all again." Kendall told us for the tenth time, a smug grin on his face at the thought of proving Max wrong.  
"Shut up Kendall! We know the plan, we know what your going to do, but have you even thought about how much Maxine will hate us if you even go along with this? She will kill you with her bare hands!" I shouted, as if I was trying to drill my points into his thick skull.  
Kendall tried to answer back, but at that point, Logan and Maxxie walked into the apartment. Logan had his arm around Max, and they were both laughing like maniacs. I smiled at the way my sister was. Seeing her happy, felt weird, but a good weird, considering she has practically been so upset for the past couple of weeks.

-Maxine's Point of View-

I walked into the apartment with Logan. We'd been to the Palm Woods park for most of the day. We got snow cones, had a picnic, and laid under the clouds. Logan had his arms round me, and we were laughing at the joke he had just told as we walked in. The atmosphere in the room was harsh, horrible, and felt weird, different.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously. There was a look in Kendall's eye that I wasn't used to, an evil look.  
"Nothing Max," James said, giving Kendall a glare, which caused the smirk to go off Kendall's face. I looked at Logan, who tightened his grip on my side.  
"Baby, its ok," I whispered, trying to calm Logan, who suddenly looked really nervous.  
"I know, I'm just going to the bathroom," he smiled gently at me, kissed my forehead and went to the bathroom.  
"I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it," I told Carlos, James and Kendall, trying my hardest to state my authority. I left the room at that point, going to bed for the evening.

-The next morning, 9am- -Still Maxine's Point of View-

I woke up the next morning, and went into the lounge. Logan was sleeping on the sofa. His cheeks and eyes were bright red, as if he'd been crying overnight. I kissed his forehead, before leaving a note, telling him I'd be at the pool if he needed me. I put on my bikini, and walked down to the pool. I saw James, who was waving his arms. I went and sat on the sun lounger next to him. He smiled at me, asking if I was alright after yesterday. I told him I was fine. Then he went off to get a smoothie.

-James' Point of View-

I'd gone to get a smoothie, since Kendall was there. At that point, I had to tell him something. I was gonna tell him that I didn't want to do this. That he had forced me into making a decision.

"Kendall," I started. He turned around and looked at me.  
"What's up James?" He asked, as if nothing was wrong.  
"I'm not doing this Kendall, I'm not hurting my sister to make you look good. I'm not hurting Logan, after all, he is one of our best friends. All I'm saying is, I'm not going to be part of your little plan, and if I say I'm not going to be part of it, then you won't go along with it."  
"Maybe you should have said you didn't want to do it last night, James. Last night when you had your chance. I mean, it's to late now, isn't it?"  
Before I could say anything, he walked off, and went to sit next to Max. I knew at this point, I'd have to go along with it, whether I wanted to or not.

-Maxine's Point of View-

I laid on the lounger, and waited for Logan. I knew he wouldn't be long, since it was as if he could tell when everyone had left, even if he was still in his deep slumber. That's when Kendall sat next to me. He was trying to flirt with me, but I just looked at him and looked away. If he was trying to prove me wrong, if he was regretting saying that he didn't love me, and that I was wrong to him, then maybe he could just say it to my face.

I saw Logan come over then, and that's when Kendall purposely wrecked my relationship with the man I loved.

-Kendall's Point of View-

I had been flirting with Max for at least 10 minutes, and she was still not having it. She looked at me, then looked away. Carlos was in the pool, and signaled me when he saw Logan walking. He waved his arms at Logan, who just waved back. Then I took our plans drastic measures.

As Logan was right behind me, I held Maxxie's shoulders.  
"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.  
I smirked at her, and put her arms around me tight when Logan wasn't looking. I pulled her towards me. I kissed her in front of Logan. I kissed her passionately, and had such a grip on her it looked as if she wouldn't let go. I made it look as if I was pulling away, when I wasn't. I eventually loosened my grip, before screaming "What the Hell was that for?"

I looked at Logan, who had tears in his eyes. I looked at Maxine, and smirked at her. She had the biggest tears in her eyes.  
"Logan, i-i-it's not what it looks like!" she shouted.  
Logan looked at her, before saying, "So, to you, love is just hurting people?" He walked off, despite her screams and cries.

-Logan's Point of View-

She made me feel sick. She made me feel unloved, disgusted and hurt. I ran to our apartment, pushing past Mama Knight and running into the bathroom. I took out my wallet, and took all of the pictures of us out of it. I ripped some into pieces, threw some in the bin, flushed some down the toilet, and set fire to some. I wanted her to disappear, disappear where I could never see her again. I'd do anything, to get away from that cheating cow I called my girlfriend.

-Maxine's Point of View-

When he kissed me, I felt like I was dying, dying and going to Hell. He made me feel dirty, smirking as he stopped kissing me, screaming 'What the Hell?' as he let go. Truthfully, it was hard enough him kissing me without letting go. The thing that made it worse, he timed it so Logan was watching before he did it.

I looked at Kendall, tears streamed down my face. I looked at him, and punched him so hard. The blood ran down his face. I punched him again, again in the face and in his stomach. More blood ran. James ran over, trying to stop me, but I still keep assaulting him. In the end, Mr. Bitters came over and dragged me off.

I ran after Logan, but he was in the apartment. I ran in, but he got to the bathroom and locked the door. Bitters followed me up, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. My tear stained eyes were filled with anger, as the hotel manager told Mama Knight how I was reckless and out of control, and that I needed to go to a mental unit after assaulting other people who were staying. I could see the disappointment in her eyes as he said it was Kendall I assaulted.

James was behind me, trying to get Mama Knight to stop screaming at me after Bitters left. No matter what I or James said about what happened, she was still annoyed at me for hitting her son. After I eventually got free from the shouting, James held my arms tight. He told me everything, how Kendall had planned how to wreck my relationship to prove that I was really that bad. Later, he went and told Mama Knight, who was not happy at all.

I went to my room, and sat there. After a while, James knocked the door and came in.  
"Max, I told Mama Knight what happened,"  
"She hates me, I know. She hates me even more for hitting Kendall, 'cos she thinks that I didn't need to hit him."  
"He's getting cleaned up, but she does kinda understand why you flipped."  
I stared at him. "Why are you telling me this? I don't care about the stupid plan. You should be telling Logan. He thinks I'm a lying cheat, who'se been seeing Kendall behind his back all along!"  
"I'm gonna explain, baby, I promise. Just stay out of trouble, 'cos Bitters isn't happy either."

I looked at him. I think I'd upset all of the Palm Woods at some point. I didn't care no more, I was going home.


End file.
